


【杰佣】孤独者的告白

by YuLuoShan



Category: IdentityV第五人格
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuLuoShan/pseuds/YuLuoShan
Summary: 年龄操作有，私设有，杰克开膛手设定，病态占有欲有，三观不正有。Ready？Go！时隔两年，在此，我敬所有饱受孤独之苦的人一杯。





	【杰佣】孤独者的告白

就用你的拥抱，来杀死我吧。

——

这就是命运。

奈布看着倒在自己面前的少年，犹豫了。

那是个雪天，大雪纷纷扬扬的，但街上依旧热闹，孩子们打雪仗的欢笑声，马车经过的声音，还有风刮过的声音，很多，也很杂乱。而仅一街之隔的贫民窟却只听得到雪花飞舞的声音。还有，脚步声。

奈布不是第一次来贫民窟了，他很熟悉这，偶尔会给这的孩子带些小礼物，讲讲他经历过的，有趣的事——其实多半也是从书上看来的，毕竟，他真正经历的只有战争。那可不是什么有趣的事。不过不管怎样，他很受孩子们欢迎。

而这一次，他见到的，可称不上是“孩子”了吧。是少年。甚至有了一点成年人的影子。

他知道自己遇上了什么人。所以他在犹豫要不要将这个少年带回去。

但最后，奈布还是把少年带了回去。他做不到放任不管。哪怕他知道自己遇上的是注定锁住自己一辈子的人。

“你说这个世界多奇妙……”现在他坐在床边，看着躺在床上的少年。他记得那个梦，算是很多年前了，其实也不是很久，他梦到了这样一张脸，只不过更加稚气。

然后他拉住了这个孩子伸来的手。那个时候他不知道自己已经作了选择。直到后来他与战友喝酒闲聊的时候，他才明白，自己伸出的手，多么荒唐又随便。

“我曾经爱过一个人，可是当我抱住她的时候，她就消失了。”

“哈哈哈哈，你开什么玩笑？”

只有奈布注意到了那双眼眸里的哀伤和，孤独。他那个时候还很年轻，才刚刚成年，是被问到“有没有过喜欢的女孩子”都会一脸窘迫回答说“没有”的半大孩子。可他看得懂那孤独。

因为他自己也在承受着，这来源不明的孤独。

为什么？他分明和战友在一起，分明大家一直都很欢乐，哪怕时要经历生离死别，感到孤独，也是不应该的。

所以后来，他向那个战友打听到了——镜像体。

他们生来就是要承受他人的孤独之感的。

得知这一点，奈布不免觉得有点可笑，但很快他也就适应了。因为战场上没有多余的时间让他想这些事情。而在他离开战场之后……啊啊，对已经无法融入常人生活的他而言，也已经，无所谓了。

“只要别拥抱，别太靠近你的本体就好。”

这是战友最后的叮嘱。

所以他本应不管那个少年的，或者说，这个少年，死了更好。毕竟只要本体死亡，镜像体就自由了。

可……办不到。

少年的额头有点烫，所以在奈布把冰冷的手放上他的额头的时候，少年无意识地蹭了蹭奈布的手心。

明明还是个孩子。

奈布轻轻叹了口气。

什么样的孩子，才会承受着那样的孤独呢？那种如凛冽寒风的孤独，一道一道割在心上，逃避不得的孤独。

上天给了他一道难题，赌上的，是他的性命。

但至少……他也受够了一个人的日子了。夜晚难以入眠时，只能一个人静静地看着月光，不受噩梦侵扰，也不被美梦垂怜。

醒来的时候，少年一眼就看到了坐在床边的奈布。奈布正在擦拭他的军刀，看到少年醒来之后，奈布轻声问了句：“要喝水吗？饿不饿？”

“……你是谁？”少年没有放松警惕，相反，他的眼睛一直盯在奈布的军刀上。奈布也知道，所以将军刀收到一边:“我没有恶意的。你倒在了街上，所以我把你带回来了。我叫奈布•萨贝达。你呢？”

“……杰克。”杰克这样说，撑起身体，他现在浑身乏力，但他想平视奈布。这个一看就比自己大了好几岁的人——并非指外貌上，而是整个人的感觉。奈布的样貌可以说是带着些稚气，像是才二十出头的青年。可是那一双眼眸，杰克看不透。

杰克看着奈布，接过奈布递过来的水杯，里面的热水透过杯壁，给杰克的双手带来了温暖。奈布的住处是一间可以说是狭窄的公寓，但生活物品还算齐全。就是没有什么可以取暖的东西。

所以这一杯水的温度让杰克收敛了一点敌意。

“我去给你准备一点吃的。”奈布离开了床边，去了厨房。杰克慢慢喝着热水，身上还是很痛。他不知道为什么奈布要把自己带回来，随便把一个陌生人带回家绝对不是奈布这样的人会做出的事。杰克看得出奈布是什么样的人，而奈布那把军刀随身带着。

这意味着什么显而意见。

但杰克也不反感，相反，他很欣赏奈布这谨慎的做法，和普通的老好人不一样，与其说杰克自己浑身带刺，奈布也差不多。唯一的区别只是杰克的敌意是外露的，就像刺猬的刺。

而奈布却只是将所有的警惕心藏起。不过杰克也没对奈布有太多期待，所以奈布信不信任他，他都无所谓。有个藏身之处或许也不错，让他好好做一个美梦。

“喝点汤吧，等会吃点药再睡一觉应该就没事了。”奈布端来一碗汤，接过杰克手里的杯子放在一旁的柜子上，杰克接过奈布手里的碗。

“为什么要救我？”

“因为一个人的日子太无聊了。”奈布笑了，“这个理由够了吗？”看着杰克乖乖喝汤的样子，奈布都不知道自己心里放松了许多，杰克明明还没成年吧，却浑身带刺，无声间就拒人千里之外。

或许这就可以解释那莫名其妙的孤独感。奈布也不想多问，就这样也好，等杰克把病养好再问杰克做什么打算。

……反正奈布知道的，自己不能留下杰克。他还没有想当老好人到那种地步。

“怪人。谢谢。”杰克将已经空空的碗递给奈布——他是真的饿了，“我已经感觉好多了。”

“那就睡会？”

“我不困。”

“那我给你讲故事？”

“……别把我当小孩子。”

“可你看上去比我小。你多大了？”奈布托着下巴，看着杰克。

“十七。”

“那我比你大九岁，我二十六了。叫哥哥？”奈布笑了笑，杰克看得出来奈布在开玩笑，似乎是在套进乎这样，可他不讨厌奈布笑的样子。

“我不。”

“那叫我奈布就好。”

“嗯。”

杰克看着奈布，他笑了笑，礼貌的笑容缺少了亲和力，但奈布无所谓——他不需要和杰克打好关系。他们的相遇，如果注定结局是离别，对奈布而言才是最好的。

“奈布，你是做什么的？”杰克看着奈布到处收拾，感觉有点无聊。

“我？我是雇佣兵。”奈布在箱子里翻翻找找，“找到了。”

“嗯？”

“这两天你就先睡我的床吧，我就凑合一下睡地板好了。”奈布这样说，回头看了看杰克，“你看上去像大户人家的小少爷，怎么一个人大雪天的在外面？”

杰克沉默了。一瞬间他又讨厌起奈布这套近乎一样的笑。或许说套近乎也并不贴切，更准确地来说，那是哄小孩一样的微笑。这在杰克看来太过虚假了，他知道那个笑，是真的，可他依旧没有实感。他突然很想触碰到奈布内心最深处的那一块，这样，说不定他就能缓解自己内心若有若无的孤独之感，他希望奈布是自己的同类，和自己一样双手沾满无辜人的血液。

只是他还太过年轻，根本不理解自己的这一念头，所以只能将一切归于“反感”二字。

“我已经不是小孩了。”

“……也是，毕竟我像你这么大的时候已经上过战场了。”奈布这样说，背对着杰克。

杰克看了看窗外，奈布语气中的低落让他明白了一件事——奈布并不擅长和别人打交道。杰克也一样。悄悄地看了奈布两眼，杰克抱住自己的膝盖。他又有些冷了，但也没关系，总比那个大到可以说空旷的家要温暖些。

“奈布。”

“怎么了？”

“我的病好了，就要离开吗？”杰克看着奈布。奈布停下手里的动作，和杰克对视着。

“……你想留下来？”奈布的脸上这次没有了笑容。他知道杰克的出现意味着什么，他还没有想过用自己的性命去做赌注。

会被杀死的。

奈布看着杰克，奈布太清楚了，在看到杰克的第一眼，奈布就知道——

自己救他，绝对绝对得不到救赎。

可为什么还是救了他呢？

“我想留下来。”

“那你帮我做家务。”奈布收起了笑容，如果要长期生活在一起，那些礼节性的东西还是尽早丢掉的好。而且……很显然，杰克讨厌被当小孩一样对待。

“我不会。”

“我教你。”奈布这样说，“但事先说明一下，别给我添麻烦。”

“我知道。”

“你为什么想留下来？”

因为你是我的同类。一样被孤独之感折磨的同类。我或许可以和你一起相互取暖。我只希望你别让我失望。

“不愿意说就算了，我出门了。”奈布这样说。他出门的时候没忘记把门从外面锁好。他现在很焦躁，本来只要杰克养好病，他们就可以继续井水不犯河水，就像两条相交的线。

可自己为什么要答应？

奈布靠着门坐下，他很郁闷。因为他解释不了自己这脑子进水一样的决定。他的战友只是告诉他要离自己的本体远一些，再远一些，最好一辈子都不会相见。

如今呢？

他只想要一个人……救救自己。

“幸福是一面易碎的镜子。”

是谁说的这句话呢？让奈布一点也笑不出来。所以，还是去喝酒吧。威廉这个点应该在那个酒吧，等会也该去看看那些孩子了。

酒吧里，威廉不在。反而，奈布遇上了玛尔塔。打了一声招呼，奈布坐在了玛尔塔身边，和酒吧伙计交代了一声，两个人就闲聊了起来。其实没什么可以聊的，就是近来两个人的生活情况，两个人算老朋友了，从战场上认识的朋友。友情是种很有趣的东西，它能在你伤痛的时候给予你抚慰，就像现在，但是更多时候，它也伤人伤得透彻。

比如战场上与自己为敌的同胞。……真是，又想起了不愉快的事。

奈布喝下一口酒，辛辣的酒液划过他的咽喉，带来和伤口撕裂不一样的痛感。他太孤独了，孤独到没办法对玛尔塔，对威廉，去倾诉，他只有回忆，这和羽毛一样轻飘飘的东西，却是他始终抛弃不得的。就像，那是他唯一存活的证明。

或许他就是因为这个，才留下了杰克。

杰克。

又是一口酒。这个名字干净却算不上出彩，但是奈布喜欢，他想着，如果两个人的关系不是这样尴尬，或许他会很乐意接受有杰克在的生活，起码比一个人待着好太多太多，比半夜茫然失措地醒来，要好太多。

这一晚也不例外，哪怕他喝得烂醉，双腿发软只能跌跌撞撞地像个丧家之犬一样倒在自己的住处门前，哪怕他是因寒冷才挣扎着起来将门打开，倒在了一脸惊愕的杰克面前，哪怕，酒精麻木了他的大脑他的感官，在半夜的时候，他还是醒了过来。他就慢慢睁开眼，开始什么都看不见，眼前是让人心慌的黑，但渐渐地，当他熟悉这黑暗时，他可以借着外面微弱的月光看清这个他熟悉的住所。

有什么好看的，这天花板，他看了太多太多遍，都是在深夜里独自一人醒来时，仔细打量过的，有什么好看的呢？他往往是就静静地躺着，他不曾觉得“孤独”是什么难以忍受的事，它不致命的，远没有子弹刀剑致命，可它就是会吞噬你的睡眠吞噬你的快乐，就像你在永远都无法得救的荒岛上。

他翻了个身，头疼得很，还想吐，所以他起了身，动作尽量放轻了，但还是吵醒了杰克。

“奈布？”

“对不起，吵醒你了。”奈布勉强笑了一下，但是他不知道，杰克根本就看不见，他走向洗手间，面对着水池，反胃的感觉愈发强烈，可他什么都吐不出来，有什么东西压在他的胸口，迫使他发出哀鸣。为什么而哀鸣？他实在不懂。但是在张大嘴深深地呼吸了几下后，眼泪就像是不受控制一样地涌出他的眼眶。

恍然间，他觉得自己站在一片荒原中，只有他一个人，看扭曲了的夕阳，那光亮耀得他眼睛疼。

双手撑住水池的边缘，防止自己因为晕眩感而倒地，却像是徒劳无功，他还是一个不稳就要跌倒在地。每次都是，在夜晚的时候，这样的不适感就尤为强烈。浑身都，都被刺骨的冷侵袭，但是有人从背后抱住了他，使他没有倒在这冰冷的地面。

“不舒服吗？”

“没有事，你去睡吧。”

“我扶着你。”

杰克这样说，但是奈布像是想起了什么，猛地将杰克推开，自己的背部狠狠地撞在了水池边，疼痛使他更为清醒。他会庆幸的，现在是黑夜，所以他不会看到杰克那意味深长的目光，那是会让他毛骨悚然的目光。

“那个我……”

“我去休息了。”

“……嗯。”

永远永远不要拥抱你的本体，除非你想就此死去。

他记得太清楚了。扎进他的骨一样，清楚。

奈布重新躺回去后，杰克还没有睡着。“睡不着吗？”借着月光，奈布能看到杰克睁着的眼睛。杰克应了一声，他不知道该怎么描述刚刚被奈布推开时自己心里的失落感和那隐隐约约的愤怒。

你为什么要推开我？

这个念头这个疑问让杰克想要紧紧揪住自己的衣领，想要缓解自己胸口的窒息之感。窒息到，痛苦的，孤独。怎么会痛的。

“要给你将睡前故事吗？”

“给我唱首歌吧。”杰克翻了个身，他看向奈布，接着月光，他看着奈布微微愣住的脸，还是笑了，“可以吗？”

奈布就看着杰克。他不想唱歌。因为……“如果硬要给孤独下个定义的话……就是你在众人之中歌唱，而这歌声只有你自己听得到，或者说……你只是为了自己而唱歌的。”一个人该孤独到什么程度，才会要逼不得已为自己唱歌，为自己制造那么一点声响，才不会让自己热泪盈眶。你感动得了谁呢？你的歌声感动不了任何人。你要笑吗？唱歌的时候，你是要笑呢，还是笑着笑着，就哭了呢？

你要怎么样，才不会被折磨到尖叫？

“安眠曲吗？我不会。”

“随便什么歌，我只是想听你的声音。”

奈布沉默了许久，他叹了一口气。如果可以，他都想伸手抚摸杰克的脸，抚摸这个半大孩子的脸——你到底是为什么才会感到孤独呢？又是为什么才要出现在我的面前呢。

“聊聊天吧。”

“好。”

很久没有和别人好好地聊过天了，自己常见的人，都是自己的熟人，自己也不想去和别人有过多的交集。因为那根本缓解不了他的孤独之感。他闭上眼，微微皱了皱眉，他在绞尽脑汁地去想有什么话题，两个人可以聊很久，一直到天明。然后他就可以忙碌起来，忘掉这么多让他难过的事。

“奈布你喜欢什么曲子？”杰克先开口了，他伸手抓住了床单，然后笑了，“你不会唱歌的话，那我唱给你听吧？”

奈布“嗯”了一声。最后他是在杰克的歌声里睡着的。不是任何他熟悉的民谣或者是小调，不是，但是，杰克低沉的声音似是带着别样的温柔。

同病相怜的温柔。

奈布做了个好梦。

第二天杰克醒来的时候，奈布已经醒了。杰克就听着厨房里传来的碰撞声，身体依旧乏力，但是下床走动还是做得到的。他就走到厨房口：“需要我帮忙吗？”奈布抬头看了看杰克，露出一个笑容：“不用了。我吵到你了吗？”

杰克摇摇头。他能看出奈布的精神状态不是很好。事实上，奈布醒得很早，就算身体已经疲乏至极，但是在一个短暂的梦之后，他还是醒了。他就看着窗外，朦朦胧胧的，渐渐变亮的天空，还未被阳光侵袭。

他一向醒得很早。

在众人还沉浸梦乡的时候，他已经睁开了双眼，茫然，失措，坐起身后，花上半天思索自己该做什么。而今天，当他醒来时，看到一旁还在熟睡的杰克，他想，原来自己昨天捡了个少年回来。轻手轻脚地将一切打理好，他就出了门。他要为杰克准备早饭，还有添置一些生活用品。当然，衣服什么的，还是要带着杰克去试。

“看上去比我高了不止一点啊。”奈布这样想的时候，正在挑选一块毛巾。他是不喜欢出来闲逛的那种人，周围的人总会给他一种隔阂感，明明近在咫尺，但是那些人，就像是在离他很远的天边。自己的感知被拉长，自己的痛苦被拉长，自己就像是被命运捏在手里不断揉捏，怎么也逃离不了。

也不是什么……难以忍受的事。

就像现在，油溅到手上的刺痛之感，没什么大不了的。忍一忍就过去了。但是看着杰克的奈布，突然有一种自己会这样被杀死的错觉。被什么杀死？

……孤独是最温柔的杀人利器。

将早饭端到小小的桌子上，奈布向看向窗外的杰克招了招手：“吃早饭吧？”

杰克看着窗外，外面亮堂堂的，半晌，他回过头：“奈布，雪停了。”他不知道为什么自己要说这样一句话，如此虔诚，就好像对着这一场雪许愿，他就能，得偿所愿。很可笑，尤其是奈布漫不经心的一句“是吗”，让他觉得自己过于矫情了。可是自己总该相信什么。

奈布做的早饭，并不算美味，只能算是可以吃的程度，但是杰克没有抱怨什么，他和奈布挤在小小的桌子旁边，就像是在依偎取暖一样，这是曾经，杰克想都不敢想的。他吃着干巴巴的面包，然后喝着奈布给他热的牛奶。只是他忘不了昨晚被奈布推开时，自己的心情。就好像撞上水池的不是奈布，而是他自己，那种钝痛之感。

他悄悄地打量奈布，奈布没有怎么动他面前的早饭，而是皱紧了眉，在看一份报纸。

“奈布你不吃早饭吗？”

“不用了，昨天喝多了，现在头有点痛。”奈布这样说，放下手里的报纸，看着杰克，“我没事。”

“你经常出去喝酒吗？”

“不，偶尔。”奈布摇摇头，拿起一旁的叉子，把玩着，“一个人喝酒没什么意思。”

但是杰克记得昨天奈布狼狈至极的样子。将奈布扶到被褥上几乎花光了杰克所有的力气。杰克没有开灯，怕惊扰奈布，他就看着月光之下，奈布安睡的脸。……眉头还紧皱着。事实上，奈布不是没想过依赖安眠药。可是没有用，更别提第二天一早醒来那种被人一棒打昏的痛感。这就够他受的了。

“等你身体好点我带你去添点衣服吧？冬天还长。”奈布喝了一口水，放下杯子就拿起一旁架子上的外套，“我先出门了，要给你带些什么吗？”杰克摇摇头。他看着奈布，在奈布离开的时候想要伸手抓住奈布的衣袖，但还是不着痕迹地收回了自己的手。就算抓住了，他又能做什么呢？

他继续吃着面前的面包。他还是要将身体养好才行，奈布出门的时候放了一盒药在杰克面前。杰克知道奈布是什么意思，他就看着小小的盒子，听门关上的声音。

只留下他一个人了。

奈布关上门后，从口袋里拿出了一盒烟。他不知道自己该去哪，事实上，最近也没什么任务可做。在前几日他刚刚完成了一份报酬丰厚的任务，短时间里的生活根本不是问题。或许他该去看看孤儿院的孩子了，马上就是圣诞节，想来他们也该准备着了，自己可以给他们去挑一挑礼物？……无论怎么样，他就是不想留在家中， 留在杰克身边。他会被杀死的。他不是，不想去拥抱杰克，如果一个拥抱能够给杰克足以消除孤独之感的温暖，他真的不介意。可是会被杀死的。他没那个必要。

点燃了一根烟，奈布下了楼。他要去给那些孩子挑礼物了，顺带着杰克的份一起。

杰克不知道奈布此时此刻在想些什么，也不知道奈布去了哪里，但他觉得自己是被故意留下的。这没有任何来由的猜测，让他很难过。他想起了那个没什么人情味的家，想起了被自己开膛破肚的玩具，想起了……前几天自己杀死的女人。自己在那一刻是多么的惊慌失措，但是却又冷静地一点点将现场清理干净。鲜血只能够给他一时的温暖，但是也够了。就这一时的温暖就够他为此痴狂了。

没有人能够理解他的，就连那愿意拥抱他的女人，都是为了一晌的欢愉。

谁能够，拥抱他？

他用叉子叉起最后一块面包，然后，没了食欲。真是，自己在做什么美梦。他从餐桌旁起身，收拾了桌面，将盘子都放进厨房的水池，看着浸在水中的餐盘，他觉得这周围，是太静了些。哪怕窗外的人流和车马都在制造声响，可是，此时此刻，在这狭小的屋子里，他只觉得安静。

唱歌吗？为自己，还是为了奈布？用一首歌来制造些声响吧？

杰克闭上眼。他要把盘子都洗干净，没那么多时间想这些事。

等奈布回来时已经是中午，杰克正翻着一本破旧的童话书，那是奈布的住处为数不多的书本。“我去做午饭，身体好点了吗？”奈布将手中的一个纸袋递给杰克，“想想还是先给你买了一件大衣，毕竟之后出门还是需要穿的。”杰克看着奈布，他一时没有反应过来，半晌后他接过了纸袋，那是一件很厚实的大衣，拿在手里沉沉的。“谢谢。”

“这倒是不用感谢我。”奈布这样说，然后走向厨房，“我去做饭了，今天晚上我可能会晚点回来。”

听到奈布这样说，杰克的心沉了一下，看着奈布的背影，张开口想要说什么却又什么都说不出来。他就只能攥着那个纸袋，默默低下头。

午饭之后奈布就出去了，杰克对着这狭小的房子一下子又茫然无措起来。他重新拿起那本破旧的童话书，或许他应该在奈布临走之前说一句“能给我带一本书吗”。但是带什么书呢？这会让奈布烦扰的吧。他坐在床上，靠在窗边，闭上眼。

奈布去了酒吧。他不想喝酒，也不是想遇上什么人，他无处可去，孤儿院他前两天去过了，近来没什么要他帮忙的，那些孩子都很期待圣诞节，和奈布打过招呼后就又去和同伴们玩耍嬉戏起来。

真好啊。

每每奈布看着那群在一起嬉戏的孩子，都会靠在一边的墙上，点一根烟，微微皱眉，带着无奈的笑。他也没办法，和这些孩子诉说自己的孤独吧？那就算了。他就坐在吧台，周围的人很吵闹，他点燃一根烟，一根手指轻轻敲击着木质的吧台，另一手夹着烟，他微微抬头，看自己吐出的烟雾，就这样在灯光之下，粉身碎骨。微微皱起眉，然后又舒展开。面前的酒，他一点没动。他就坐在那，默默地，和周围的人都无关一样地，坐着，偶尔和忙里偷闲的老板攀谈上两句。

他想，他回去的时候，杰克应该已经睡下了吧。他是这样想的，结果打开门时，借着月光，他看到了坐在床上的杰克。

“你还没有睡吗？”奈布轻声问。

“没有，”杰克摇了摇头，他看向奈布，“我在等你回来。”

奈布不知道自己此刻，该作何反应。一时间他想起了以前，自己带着一身伤回到这个家的时候，打开门，门里什么都没有，安静得让他发慌，他觉得这是场巨大的阴谋，有什么东西要就这样一点点杀死他，他只能紧紧捏住手里的钥匙，哭喊也好，痛斥也好，什么都做不到。简单地处理伤口后，他会躺在床上，静静地，看着月光直到天明。可是如今，看到杰克，他居然有点如释重负，就好像，杰克是他唯一的救星。

“救救我。”这样的语句，奈布是不会说出口的，所以，他尽量不让自己的声音颤抖：“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来。”

从那个夜晚起，杰克总是会等到奈布回来才睡下。那一晚，奈布没有惊醒，但他依旧起得很早。又过了几日，等杰克养好了病，两个人一起去了街上。这条街，已经好几日没有下过雪了，难得有阳光出来。

给杰克挑了两件冬日的衣物后，奈布还是问出了口：“你有什么想要的东西吗？”

“什么？”

“圣诞节快到了。”

杰克愣在那，他看着奈布。原来是圣诞节吗？他对这个节日，并没有什么概念。在众多人期待的这个节日，杰克感觉不到任何的热闹，他只能够感觉到，更加真实的孤独。你们为什么要笑呢？他想问问那些收到礼物的人，为什么，你们能够感到幸福，没有亲吻，甚至没有拥抱，只是收到那冠冕堂皇的礼物，就满足了。你们为什么这样容易满足又贪婪？

那个时候他就看着自己手里的玩偶，然后抱紧了这个没有温度的玩偶。周围人的欢笑声，闯不进他的生命。

“……一盒颜料。”杰克开口了，他不着痕迹地抓住奈布的手，奈布只是身体僵了一下就没有再拒绝，他甚至往杰克身边靠了靠。……他能够这样放肆吗？昨晚他又从梦中醒来了，跌跌撞撞走到水池那，什么也没有吐出来，也什么都没有哭喊出来，他就浑身发抖，不知道是因为寒冷还是因为什么，杰克就在一旁扶着他，但是这种症状并没有任何缓解，甚至越发强烈。

“杰克，你先睡吧。我没事的。”

奈布这样说了，杰克也只能照做。他满心的担忧被奈布用一句话带过，这两天奈布也不经常出门了，他会手把手教杰克做家务，然后出去看一看有没有什么任务可接。

他承认，和杰克在一起，就算那孤独的感觉还是挥之不去。他也很开心。

只是你为什么感到孤独呢？只是我陪在你身边，也无法缓解你的孤独吗？

奈布想不明白。就像他现在，明明和杰克十指相扣，心里钝痛和空缺感，还是在不断扩大蔓延，像是要将他与所有人隔离一样。“奈布你想要什么吗？”杰克的问题奈布无法回答。

他……只是不想再孤身一个人了。

“没有，我没有什么想要的，硬要说的话，你能赶快熟悉家务怎么做我就满足了。”奈布伸手拉了拉自己的围巾，看来，马上又要下雪了。

“我要去一趟孤儿院。一起吗？”奈布开口，声音闷闷的，杰克点点头，他没有放开奈布的手，他比奈布小，但是却比奈布高了半个头，或许到了春天，杰克就会比奈布高出整整一个头。杰克拾起落在奈布肩头的落叶，把玩着那片树叶，然后他笑了。

“你笑什么？”奈布有点不解，看杰克用手指捏住叶子的根部。

“没什么。”杰克这样说，“只是我在想，这片叶子是不是神明给予你的神迹。”杰克将那片叶子放到风中，看它越飞越远。只是陪在奈布身边，或许就够了。自己没什么好挑剔的。

只是。

当他看到扑向奈布怀里的孩子的时候，他只能够在一旁看着。不断放大的空缺感，来了，一片树叶无法填满的缺口，就这样被撕裂。奈布一个个拥抱着那些兴高采烈的孩子，没有注意到一旁，杰克暗淡下来的眼神。

被推开时的感觉，一下子，就把他和奈布拉得好远好远。

奈布轻柔地抚摸着那些孩子的脑袋，聊着些什么。杰克只能做一个旁观者。而奈布的手也停了下来，因为他知道自己心里的空缺感在无限地放大，再放大。他抬头看着杰克：“怎么了？”

“没什么。”他能够说自己在嫉妒吗？他现在只是牵着奈布的手都是一种奢侈，他有资格说自己在嫉妒吗？他只能摇摇头，一脸平静地回应奈布担忧的眼神。他以为，自己，在奈布的生命里，应该开始占据一席之地了，但是如今看来，自己的想法幼稚到可笑了。

你的世界根本不缺我一个，这样看来你不给予我拥抱也是情有可原的。

你为什么这样吝啬。

杰克偏过自己的脸，装作打量这里的样子。他刚刚的好心情一扫而光。他不该这样的，这样恰恰证明了他不够成熟。但是……自己就是在嫉妒。他想将奈布拉到自己怀里，但是他不会这样做。因为，那会将一切都毁了。

他敏感，善妒，因为他孤独。他想牢牢地，抓住谁。

但都是徒劳。

他未曾被谁爱过。

他不懂爱。

他只想……有人来拥抱他。

所以，在圣诞节，他拿着奈布给他的那一盒颜料，一点都高兴不起来。奈布在给其他的孩子分发礼物的时候，杰克就在一旁看着。所有的孩子，除了礼物，还得到了奈布的一个拥抱。你们，凭什么？奈布知道杰克在忍受什么，他都知道，可是他没有办法给杰克一个拥抱。他给不了，他做不到。

他能做的就是在音乐响起时，向杰克发出邀请：“要一起跳支舞吗？”

杰克站起身，像模像样地行了个礼，向奈布伸出了手：“荣幸至极。”

其实奈布是不会跳舞的，但是他就在杰克的带领之下，胡乱地迈着步子，灯光照亮了他的双眸，漂亮的蓝色眼眸里是杰克的身影。杰克就看着奈布的双眸，还有笑容。神差鬼使的，在一曲终了时，他低头，吻了奈布。

所以，很多年后，他都在想，如果没有那一支舞，没有那一个吻，结局会不会有什么不同。但是，没有如果。他就吻着奈布，奈布就站在那，没有拒绝，也没有迎合。奈布抓住了杰克的手，拼命地，克制自己想要拥抱杰克的念头。

一个吻结束后，杰克双手捧着奈布的脸，他突然就笑了。他不知道为什么自己要笑。奈布看着杰克，他是不是，在此时此刻也该露出笑容？但是他做不到，心脏处的痛楚让他只能勉强勾起嘴角，伸手抚摸杰克的脸庞，然后松开另一只紧抓杰克手腕的手。

到此为止吧，无论是谁，再往前踏出一步，都是万劫不复了。

尤其是，自己看到水池中的鲜血的时候。

“我爱你。”杰克的一句话，让奈布想痛哭流涕又想转身而逃。但是短暂的震惊后，他只是摇摇头，努力让自己笑着对杰克说：“你不懂的。”

我也想爱你。但是……抱歉。我做不到。

在第二天清晨，杰克醒来时，他就没有见到奈布。床边只有一张字条。奈布去做了一个任务，要去一周。

“你要照顾好自己。”

杰克看着纸条，再看看空荡荡的家。床边的柜子上是奈布给他配的备用钥匙还有那盒颜料。杰克不知道自己做错了什么，他不知道。多可笑，他和奈布相处了不过一个月不到，奈布却已经成了他生命里的一部分，一旦抽离，便痛不欲生。

为什么？

明明，你是我的。

等他回过神时，手中的画笔几乎要被他折断，而画布上，是大片大片堆积起来的红。就像他心里的嫉妒和愤怒，一点又一点不断地，烧灼。

你是故意的，给予我温柔又将它剥夺，你是故意的。

这个埋怨来得毫无理由，但又这样合情合理。自己需要逻辑这种东西吗？不需要，他只需要一个拥抱，一个拥抱就好，这不过分吧？这，根本就不过分。

又是一笔浓烈的红落在画布上。

在奈布不在的这一周，杰克花了大把的时间将颜料涂抹在画布上，就好像那是什么廉价到他可以肆意霍挥的东西。他常常忘记吃饭，只有等到实在饿到胃疼才会去做饭，然后一个人坐在桌前，慢慢地吃着，就好像在忍受什么酷刑。

我……如果向你索要一个拥抱，你会拒绝吗？你会不会嘲笑我的轻贱？

一个拥抱，就好。

奈布是在一周后的一个深夜回来的。杰克还没睡下，他度过了好几个不眠之夜，他睡不着，深夜只有月光陪着他，他还是孤独。还是，浑身发冷。所以听到门打开的声音，他就看向门外:“欢迎回来。”

奈布在门口愣了愣，然后低低的一句:“我回来了。”他走向被褥，倒头就睡，像是疲惫至极。杰克悄悄地从床上起来，来到奈布身边。

“怎么了？”奈布的声音带着沉重的疲惫之感，伸手抚上杰克的脸。这些天在外奔走他实在是累了，而更让他疲倦的是那愈发强烈的孤独感，面对人群时，那孤独之感几乎折磨得他快要尖叫，让他觉得生命也不过是这样一种，没什么道理的东西。

他知道杰克在忍受，他知道，所以他也分外想念杰克。尤其是在夜晚醒来时。所幸，他没有再看见水池中的鲜红，嘴里也没有那微甜的铁锈味。

和杰克接触过久自己就会死，在平安夜，他终于认清了这点。他不想死，他死了杰克要怎么办？杰克要怎么办？一辈子活在无法缓解的孤独里倍受煎熬吗？你要怎么办，杰克？如果我死了的话……

所以自己不能死，自己要活下去。

活下去，才能像现在这样，与杰克亲吻，十指相扣。他知道的，自己爱上了杰克，就算是孤独的人互相取暖也无所谓。他无所谓。他就是想证明自己面前的这个人是真实的，是能抚慰自己的孤独的。这是爱，互相利用又互相遗弃的爱。

但是，在杰克伸出手相拥抱奈布的时候，奈布想都没想就推开了杰克。

两个人沉默了半晌。

“我想拥抱你，我只想要一个拥抱。”

“不可以。”奈布拒绝了，但没有甩开杰克的手，相反，他将杰克的手指，扣得更紧，“只有拥抱，是不可以的。”

为什么？你不爱我吗？

你不爱我吗？不爱我又为什么要接受我的亲吻紧紧抓住我的手。你是在捉弄我吗？明明在一个个深夜陪伴着你为你歌唱的人只有我，我奋不顾身地闯进你的生命，只有一个小小的要求，你为什么，不能满足我？

你……爱我吗？

杰克松开了奈布的手，吻了奈布的额头:“你很累了吧，那么晚安。”

奈布闭上眼，看着背对他而眠的杰克，皱紧了眉，咬紧了牙才不会让自己因为疼痛而，放声哭泣。

就是因为我爱你，所以我才不能拥抱你，我要活下去，我要一直陪在你身边，直到……

直到什么时候？当看到水池中的鲜血时，奈布忍不住浑身颤抖了起来。他才回来了两天，只是与杰克接吻，他的身体就无法承受了。用颤抖的手擦去嘴角的血迹，奈布忍受着浑身的疼痛，对着镜子，笑了一个。

最后他缩成小小的一团，小声抽噎。像是听到了什么动静，杰克来到奈布面前。他不懂为什么奈布要哭泣。他想蹲下身，想给奈布一个拥抱，但他知道自己会被奈布推开。所以他只能站在那，看这个，一直照顾他的人现在如此脆弱。明明那么近，又那么远。

“我下面还要出去一两个星期。”奈布没有抬头看杰克，他的声音还带着些许哭腔。杰克沉默了一会，一句“我知道了”就离开了。

这愈发强烈的孤独，早晚会杀死他。

第二天，当杰克醒来时，面对的又是只有他一个人的狭小房屋。已经什么都……

颜料，已经，全部变成了画布上的污渍。他也真是浪费，明明是自己心上人送给自己的东西。

他出去喝酒了，喝了个烂醉，却清楚地记得奈布的住处。他用钥匙打开门，跌跌撞撞地倒在奈布睡过的被褥之上，他竟觉得有些温暖，却又不自觉地缩紧身体。没有人来照顾他。也没有人为他唱安眠。他只能轻声哼唱他为奈布唱的第一首曲子，直到入睡。

就这样好了，反正只有他一个人，他再怎么放肆也无所谓。因为你不要我，所以。所以，我就这样放肆地活着也是可以原谅的吧。就当作我对你的报复。

所以，他没有拒绝在酒吧里凑到他身边的女人，他会伸手搂过那些女人柔软纤细的腰肢，在他们的耳边开着轻挑的玩笑，惹得他们一阵娇笑，然后两个人的身体贴得更紧，他会在他们的脖颈和脸颊上留下轻薄的吻。但他从来不会亲吻那群女人的嘴唇。

那段时间，他记得最清楚的，就是旅店里昏暗的灯光，还有女人身体的温度。只要一点温暖就好了，无论是谁都好，无论是谁。因为自己的爱人不愿意给予自己。

他似是偏执了，可是他在害怕。他害怕到不能自已，所以才会去寻找那一点温暖好让自己还拥有活着的实感。漫步于人世，他周围的所有人，都是怪物。

最后，他会杀了那些女人。

“我给予了你们欢愉，那么，我要点回报也不过分吧。”其他人的拥抱温暖不了他，那就用滚烫的血好了，就算被灼伤也无所谓。你们，不过是物品，只有那个人是真实的。

在他杀死第四个女人的那个夜晚，他回去时看到了在窗边等待的奈布。

“回来了？”

“嗯。我回来了。”一时间，两个人竟不知道该再说些什么好。奈布能闻到杰克身上浓重的酒味。杰克就看着奈布，他想借酒装疯，去拥抱奈布，他想要一个足够抚去他所有孤独的吻。可是他只是站在那，然后拖着疲累的身体，一步步走到床边，然后倒下。

“我很想你。”

“我也是。”奈布这样说，伸手揉了揉杰克的头发。

杰克闭上眼。可是当他再次醒来的时候，又只有他一个人了。

他做了一个梦吗？

他抱着头。他将自己缩成小小的一团，才能让自己不去哭喊。什么都没有了。他也没有，拥有过什么。无论是那盒颜料还是那件大衣，都不能证明，他真正拥有过什么。

他起身，出了门。

他不想再去喝酒了，他太疲倦了。他就在街上走着，摇摇晃晃，一副没醒酒的样子，像个醉鬼，引人侧目。但是，和他有什么关系呢？

他也不想回去了，那个只有他一个人的屋子，是如此可怖，像是要将他吞食，用孤独一点点腐蚀他，将他变成空有一副白骨的怪物。

他走到了孤儿院，那里他曾与奈布共舞。然后他看到了正拥抱着一个孩子的奈布。

“奈布哥哥要离开很久吗？”

“嗯，大概，要很久。”

“那你会回来看我们吗？”

“会。”奈布紧紧地拥抱着自己怀里的孩子。

他不知道在一旁的杰克此刻已经快到窒息了。

为什么。

为什么你可以对他人毫不吝啬对我却永远那么残忍。我爱你我爱你我爱你，这世上能够真正陪在你身边的人只有我只有我，只·有·我！你不是应该明白了这点才会予我亲吻予我温存予我我不曾奢望过的陪伴不是吗！？你这样算什么？你要逃离是为什么，你推开我是为什么？你就不该在那个雪天将我捡回来，你就不该那么温柔，让我溺死也心甘情愿。

你要我怎么安息。

你要我怎么去，安息。

孤独之人永不得安息的，奈布。

杰克就靠着墙，伸手揪住自己的衣领，像是想缓解自己的窒息感，又像是，想将自己掐死。

为什么啊。

为什么啊。

你告诉我啊。

回过神时，自己的双手已经被血沾满了。他杀了那个奈布曾拥抱过的孩子。他就将那个孩子骗到一个人迹罕至的地方，拥抱了这个孩子想从他身上感受到一点奈布怀抱里的温暖。可是没有。什么都没有。

他，杀了这个孩子。

但他哭得却像是最无辜的那个。

他拥有过什么呢？

他将一切清理好后就回到了那个只有他一个人的家，沉沉睡去。

等他醒来时。奈布就站在床边。杰克看着奈布那冷漠的眼神，就知道，发生了什么。

“那个孩子……”

“啊，是我杀的。连同报纸上的那些女人，也是我杀的。”他不想去辩解了。他只想解脱。从床上坐起，他看着奈布，一脸自嘲的笑，“我在想啊，你和我，到底是谁更残忍。”

“你是个疯子。”奈布这样说，手中的军刀已经抵上了杰克的脖子。从院长那得知有个孩子失踪后奈布第一反应就是杰克。这是直觉。

但是杰克的坦然让他一时不知道该如何是好。

“是，我是，因为我受够了，这个理由够你杀了我吗？”

你为什么要这样坦然。你为什么这么坦然？就好像你有多无辜！？

“你以为我做的一切都是为了谁？”奈布的声音，在发抖，他手里的军刀就掉落在地，他伸手掐住杰克的脖子，“你以为我做的一切都是为了谁！？”

我不想死，因为我不想你的孤独延续一分一秒，我不想留下你一个人，我不要我不要我不要，我不要你被孤独折磨，因为我知道那有多痛苦。我也想拥抱你，我也想与你一起走过后半生，可现实不允许，我能做的，只是离开你，与你保持距离，然后在你与我实在无法忍受时，给予你我能给的，最大的安慰。

我·爱·你。

我·爱·你。

我，恨你。

杰克不知道奈布为什么要愤怒。奈布的手在发抖，甚至没有用力。

为什么？

“……我在干什么啊？”奈布一下子就松了手，看着杰克，笑了，哪怕眼泪不受控制地打湿他的脸庞，“我做的一切都不值得。你根本不值得我这样做。你要拥抱是吗？”

你根本不值得这一个拥抱，杰克。但是，既然你想要，我给你就好了。

杰克一下子愣住了，他想推开奈布，因为他知道有什么不可挽回的事要发生了。他害怕了，他不想要这个拥抱了。但是他还没反应过来，就被奈布抱住了。

“我要你，带着悔恨，度过余生。”

我要你看着我的消失。

我要你痛不欲生。

……

我就不该对你有所期待。

杰克愣住了，等他发现奈布正在逐渐消失时，他拼命抱住了奈布。但没有用。最后这个房间。

“奈布？”

没有人应答他。

他疯了一样地冲出门，去寻找，大声呼喊，他奔跑过每一条和奈布一起走过的街道，但是，没有，没有，没有。哪里都没有，就好像一切都是个痛苦的梦。

那也该醒了。

可是当他拿出那备用钥匙打开门时，当他看到空空的颜料盒时，看到架子上的那件大衣时，他就知道，这不是梦。

这所有的一切都在告知他，他曾拥有过。但是，都被他弄丢了。

“我爱你。”

这句话，远没有一个拥抱沉重。

他一遍遍哭喊，声嘶力竭，就好像，这样才能向自己的爱人传达自己的爱与悔恨。

——

在春天快要过去的时候，杰克离开了这个屋子。他只留下了一幅画。

画上的两个人，带着笑容拥抱彼此。这是他想象了无数次的场景。也是他永远无法实现的幻梦。

这是他仅能做的一切了。

一片树叶落在他的肩头。

一会儿，就又被风吹走了。


End file.
